Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind (4e Sourcebook)/Equipment
=Equipment= This chapter contains a variety of mundane and magic items that might feature in campaigns containing spiderkind. Mundane Equipment Armor Spidersilk armor is woven from the finest strands of monstrous spider silk. Spider silk has a strength comparable to steel for much less weight. Spiderweave armor is woven from the silk of demon and celestial spiders by the finest weavers. Shadoweave armor is woven with darkness imbued into its silk. Weapons Simple Melee Weapons Military Melee Weapons One-Handed Simple Ranged Weapons One-Handed Fang Weapon: A Fang weapon is a metal shell (in a spider fang shape) with protruding blades that Drow often purchase to help their "pets" (monstrous Spiders) cause more harm with their bite attacks. They are purchased as a pair, and are generally strapped to the fangs of a monstrous spider (usually one that serves as a guardian) and fastened on with straps. The fang weapon has a hole at its point where the fangs protrude, and so bite attacks from spiders with fang weapons still deal poison damage. A spider is automatically proficient with fang weapons. In order to attach a fang weapon to a spider's fangs, you must pass a nature skill check to handle animal (DC 20), or else the spider will attack. If you are a spider rider, attaching fang weapons to you spider mount does not require a skill check. The check must be retaken to remove fang weapons, and the check is automatically passed when removing fang weapons from a dead spider. Fang weapons can be enchanted in the same way that a normal weapon can. Handcrossbow, Repeating: A rectangular magazine attaches to the top of this hand crossbow. A lever drops a bolt in place as a free action and then a trigger fires the bolt as a standard action. A repeating hand crossbow does not have to be reloaded as long as it has ammunition in its magazine. A magazine costs 1gp and holds 5 bolts. It takes a standard action to remove an empty magazine and load a new one. For all intents and purposes, a repeating hand crossbow is a hand crossbow. Lance: A lance is a weapon favored by mounted warriors. It consists of a long shaft with a sharp point on the end, and is designed to make devastating charges. A lance is a one-handed weapon when you use it mounted, but is a two-handed weapon when you use it on foot. :Charging: A charging weapon gains the high crit property and a bonus to damage rolls equal to the charging value given when the wielder charges. Mister: A mister deals no damage, but it can be used to transfer a poison to an enemy with an attack (as if the mister was a poison vector). Adventuring Gear debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Mundane category=Adventuring Gear category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Alchemical Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Mundane category=Reagent category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Poisons debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Mundane category=Poison category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Magic Items Magic Armor debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Armor category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Magic Weapons debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Weapon category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Holy Symbols debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Holy Symbol category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Orbs debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Orb category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Rods debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Rod category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Staffs debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Staff category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Wands debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Wand category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Arms Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Arms Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Feet Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Feet Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Hands Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Hands Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Head Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Head Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Neck Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Neck Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Rings debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Ring category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Spider Mount Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Mount Slot category=Spider Mount category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Waist Slot Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Waist Slot category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Wondrous Items debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Wondrous Item category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Vehicles debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Vehicle category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane notcategory=Artifact order=ascending Artifacts debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Equipment category=Magic|Psionic category=Artifact category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=Mundane order=ascending ---- Category:Chapter Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind